Touch My Body, REVISED!
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: Its Yami's birthday! And Yugi is planning to give him something REALLY special. So he goes to the two psychos know as Bakura and Marik. This story is re-written since my writing skillz have improved in the last three years!
1. The Meeting REDONE!

Ok, this is the second time I'm gonna try to revise this story. I've learned and matured…..trust me. Ok, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC!

Yugi walked down the street while looking down at his cell phone. He had received a text message from Ryou saying that Bakura wanted to see him. _Well, the stuff I asked for must be ready_ he thought as he made his way to the Bakura/Ishtar household. He knocked on the door and smiled. He was having a pretty good day today. Nothing was gonna bring him down. _All I ask is that I not get embarrassed and have the courage to do this deed that I so desperately want to perform_ he thought as Ryou answered the door.

"Hello Yugi" said Ryou with his british, yet..wonderfully smexy accent.

"Hi Ryou, you said that your yami wanted to see me?"

"Yes, do come in old chap"

Yugi nodded and came into the black and white house. Ryou motioned for Yugi to take a seat on the black leather couch while he went and fetched Bakura. Yugi watched as the white haired hikari went up the white carpeted stairs and sighed. He couldn't believe he was asking Bakura, of all people, for help. But it was either Bakura, Marik, or Duke…..and he wasn't about to ask the latter two. One was insane and the other would just tell his lover, Honda, who would tell Jou, who would mention it to Seto, who would happen to let it slip to Yami. That would be bad, since this whole thing was supposed to be a surprise.

Ryou came back down stairs with his yami trailing behind him, black box in hand.

"Hello Bakura" said Yugi cheerfully yet with this air of nervousness that just wouldn't go away.

"Hello Munchkin" said the silver hair Yami as he sat the box down next to Yugi. Bakura ruffled Yugi's hair and smiled when the black, purple, and golden locks went perfectly back into place. The only time Yugi OR Yami's air didn't defy gravity was when it was wet.

"Hey! I am not a munchkin, I grew 2 inches this month!" said Yugi as he pouted. It didn't make him look threatening, it just made him look more adorable.

Bakura laughed and opened the box. "So, are you ready to see what you ordered from me and Marik?" he asked evilly. Yugi, who was blushing so much, nodded his head and looked into the box. As soon as he saw a whip, he reared his head back and blushed even more.

"Hahahaha, the small fry can't take it" said Marik as he walked into the living room with only a towl wrapped around his waist. Malik, clad in tank top and short shorts, walked in behind him and wrapped his arms around his yami's neck. Yugi, who had calmed down a bit, couldn't stop staring at Marik's bronze chest. Malik, seeing this, laughed and ran his hand across Marik's abs.

"You can have a turn at this, if you want" said Malik playfully as Marik started laugh. Yugi shook his head rapidly and the other yami joined in the laughing and Ryou just giggled.

"Anyway, we have your standard S&M, bondage, and regular sex toys here" said Bakura as if he was advertising a product for a car or something. He pulled out a very thick rope, a whip, handcuffs, and a crimson vibrator. The rest of the contents in the box were just types of lube, costumes, and other knick knacks of the sexual variety.

"Well, thank you for the….instruments of torture" Yugi said as he closed the box, picked it up, and started to exit the house. "I will be sure to thank you when we're done".

Bakura and Marik went to the door after Yugi walked out. "Don't be a stranger Munchkin! And be sure to tell us how it went!" they shouted.

Yugi just blushed and rolled his eyes as he continued to walk down the street in silence, thinking about how tonight would affect his and Yami's relationship…forever.

Birdie: Ok, so that's that, just some editing and spell checks, I'll get started on the other one right now!

Malik: Yea, she's been extremely guilty because she hasn't finished this yet.

Yugi: Yup. But don't worry, she's gonna make sure that her reviewers get what they want.

Yami: Aibou! What did you get from those two maniacs!

Marik: That's for all of us to know, and for you to find out Pharaoh. And don't even try to go read the first crappy version of this story because she's making a LOT of changes!

Birdie: Shhhh, don't tell them that! Ok, well, yall come back now ya hear?

Ryou: Love, we have got to work on your accent.


	2. Fluff!

Here's chapter 2! Msg me if you want to know what everyone's phones look like ok!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, for if I did…..I'm not even gonna go there.

-Begin!-

Yugi quickly walked down the street with the box in tow. He needed to get this thing home before he ran into somebody that he knew.

"Hi Yug!"

Shit…..too late.

"Hi Jou, what's up"

"Oh nothing much I'm just headin to the store to do some shoppin for Seto"

"Oh yeah how is that relationship working out?"

"Oh fine but I get called puppy almost every time we…." he stopped.

"Every time you what?"

"Nothin"

"Ok well I better get home to Yami before he calls the police again" Yugi laughed nervously as he began to walk away.

Jou finally spotted this big box and raised an eyebrow. "What's that Yug?'

"Oh this…ummm….nothin"

"It looks kinda heavy, do you need some help?"

"Oh, uh..no thanks Jou" Yugi stutted. "It's just Yami's present, it's not that heavy"

"Sweet! What is it?" Jou asked as he reached to open the box, but Yugi evaded him quickly.

"It's a surprise, no one knows what it is but me, and I want it to stay that way" Yugi said quietly, hoping Jou would get the point.

"Ohhh, I getcha Yug. Well, tell Yams I said Happy Birthday!" And the blonde started to walk away again.

"I will!" Yugi yelled out to him. He then turned around and blew out a puff of air. _That was a CLOSE one_ he thought as he continued to make his way towards the game shop.

-TimeSkip!-

Yugi opened to the door to the small apartment and saw that Yami was cleaning. _Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't be home!_ Yugi thought as she quietly shuffled into the house. He noticed that Yami had headphones on and the music was turned all the way up.

A sigh of relief escaped Yugi's lips as he passed Yami, who hadn't even noticed him. Yugi put the under a pile of old clothes that were in his closet. Yami wouldn't dare go in there. He had one time and thought he had gotten sucked into another dimension…yea, Yugi's closet was THAT messy.

Yugi locked the door and hid the key in a random puzzle box. He walked back to where Yami was standing and giggled to himself. "He'll notice me eventually" he mumbled to as Yami turned around. As soon and the ex-Pharaoh sawhis Hikari, he screamed and dropped the feather duster that was in his hand.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said as he took off his headphones and paused his music.

'Oh he's gonna be scared tonight when he sees what I got for him' Yugi thought.

"Aww, I'm sorry Yami" Yugi said as he kissed Yami's lips. Te Pharaoh wrapped his arms around his Hikari and leaned into the kiss. They were ABOUT to enter a full blown make-out session until Yugi pulled away with reluctance.

"Sorry love, but I have to make your cake" he said as he started towards the kitchen. But Yami, who still had a grip on him, pulled him back. "No you don't Habibi, we can always go to ウォルマート and get me a cake" he said as he nipped Yugi's small neck. Yugi moaned and leaned towards Yami as he closed his eyes.

"That may be true *moan* but I'd rather make you one myself, because that's how much I love you"

"Ok Habibi, but what flavor is it?"

"I ain't telling you but it involves chocolate"

"OH YES!" Yami said as he let go of Yugi and ran upstairs for some odd reason. Yugi just smiled and went into the kitchen to start working on the cake. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket when he was getting some materials from the icebox(I love calling fridges iceboxes!). He opened slid his blue phone open so he could see the message.

_**Hi Honey, tell Yami I said happy birthday!**_

"Yami! Shii-Na says happy birthday!"

Shii-Na was Yugi's cousin from China, she had recently moved to Domino and Yami absolutely loved her…..probably because she was so short and adorable for a 17 yearold girl. And the Chinese dresses and hair buns she wore only added to her cuteness, unlike Vivian Wong…..Yugi shuddered at the thought of that woman.

(AN: For Shii-Na's looks, picture Shampoo from Ranma ½, only blonde, all her hair is in the Odango or Ox Horns buns at the side of her head. Violet eyes like Yugi's, short like Yugi, very thin but has more than her fair share of boobs. And if you are wondering why all of my OCs have giant boobs, it's because I do to…..not because I wish I had them….and its funny to me how the most random of characters, usually the sweet ones aka Orihime from Bleach, get giant knockers…..ok I'll shut up now)

Yami ran down the stairs and took Yugi's phone and called Shii-Na.

"Heyyy, why can't you use your own phone instead of mine!" Yugi asked as he pouted. "You're gonna use of my minutes!"

Yami ignored him as Shii-Na answered the phone.

**Hello Yami!**

Hi Angel!

**I hope you're have a good birthday so far!**

Yes I am, although SOMEBODY *looks at Yugi* hasn't given me a present yet.

**Well, I'm pretty sure he has one hidden somewhere. Go check his room**.

Good idea!

Yami hung up the phone, tossed it back to Yugi, and ran up stairs

-CLIFFHANGER-

Birdie: Oh yea, I totally did that!

Marik: Now go review or face the shadow realm

Birdie: *sigh* It's sad what 4kids can do to a death threat….anyway, review please!


End file.
